Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War
NDvDCVW is a fanfic/spin-off tournament written by user, Villainbuff, on the Villains Tournament Proboards Forum. The series is filled with fights between animated, CGi, and live-action Non-Disney villains and villains from DC comics and television series. There is also a new version of the war created by Sonihadow21. Original Battles Round 1 Chapter 1: Feline Frickasee Cat R. Waul vs. Isis Chapter 2: Bird Battle Nigel vs. The Penguin Chapter 3: Henchwomen from Hell Princess Azula vs. Harley Quinn Chapter 4: Opposite Opponents The Other Mother vs. Bizarra Chapter 5: Plant Plans Queen Gnorga vs. Poison Ivy Chapter 6: Power-Hungry Napoleon vs. Lex Luthor Chapter 7: Round 1 Epilogue Round 2 Chapter 8: Butler Bonanza Max vs. Ebon, Talon and Shiv Chapter 9: Buff Brutes Tyler vs. Bane Chapter 10: Monkey Business Mojo Jojo vs. Monsieur Mallah Chapter 11: Extra-Terrestrial Trouble The Robot Probe vs. Sinestro Chapter 12: Huntin' Season Van Pelt vs. Vandal Savage Chapter 13: Devil Duel The Robot Devil vs. Trigon Chapter 14: Round 2 Epilogue Round 3 Rita Repulsa vs Catwoman Profion vs Baron Bliztkrieg Team Rocket vs The Kabuki Twins Pennywise vs Mumbo Jumbo Professor James Moriarty vs General Immortus Merman vs Ocean Master Round 4 Princess Azula vs Black Mask Prince Froglip vs Mumbo Jumbo Clawful vs Ocean Master Hotep and Huy vs The Riddler Two-Bad vs Two-Face Dark Heart vs Harley Quinn Round 5 Damodar vs Baroness Blitzkrieg The Baroness and Major Bludd vs Madame Rouge and Killer Moth Sedusa vs Kitty Puppetino vs The Griffon as Carmine Falcone Zygon vs Starro Prof. James Moriarty vs Ra's Al Ghul Skeletor vs Ocean Master Round 6 Beast Man vs Black Manta Ty vs Isis Mary Shaw and Billy vs Penguin Frieda vs Kid Wykkd Darla Dimple vs Miriam Van Pelt vs Scandal Savage Audrey II and King Llort vs Cheshire First War of Sonihadow21 Round 1 # Prologue # Hades vs Eris # Klarion the Witch Boy vs Rasputin # Morgaine Le Fay vs Ruber and Rothbart # Black Mask vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan # Livewire vs Tyler # Darkseid vs Flogg # Attack on Atlantis (Featuring: El Supremo, Messina, El Supremo's Military, Atlanteans, and Atlanteans Soldiers) # Epilogue Round 2 # Prologue # Ocean Master vs Rameses # Black Adam vs ZigZag # Parasite vs Thrax # Kal-El vs Zygon # Interlude # Brainiac vs Kent Mansley # Lex Luthor vs Zartan # Catwoman vs The Dark Hand (Featuring: Valmont, Finn, Ratso, and Chow) # Joe Chill vs Black Knight # Epilogue Round 3 # Black Manta vs Admiral Zhao # Bane vs Tzekel-Kan #Mark Desmond vs Baxter Stockman and Hun #Scarecrow vs Professor Screweyes #Red Hood and Red X vs Hak Foo #Derek Powers vs Tomax and Xamot #Deathstroke vs Roman Torchwick #Sinestro vs Ragnarok #Kalibak and Black Beetle vs Grune and Sendak #Ares vs King Haggard # Epilogue Inbetweens # Paris Franz vs Vlad Plasmius # Killer Moth vs Jack Spicer # Mad Mod vs Doctor Greed # Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy vs The Gangreen Gang # Abra Kadabra vs Puppetino # Icicle Junior and Killer Frost vs Remington Smisse # Mumbo vs Queen Gnorga # Felix Faust vs Clavious and Zelda # Epilogue Round 4 # Prologue # Zeus vs Eris and Thanatos (Guest Starring: Evil Sinbad, Eris' Minions: Minotaurs and Cerberus) # Tala vs Rasputin (Guest Starring: Felix Faust and Black Pegasus) # Mister Freeze vs Vilgax # The Riddler vs The Baroness # Interlude # Fire Demon vs Hexxus # Team Penguin vs The Heylin (Featuring: Jack Spicer, Wuya, Katnappe, Chameleon-Bot, Tubbimura, Penguin, Killer Moth, Killer Croc, Ragdoll, and Firefly) # Cheshire and Sportsmaster vs Karai # Volcana vs Nox # The Mutants vs Granny and The Furies # Epilogue Events for the First War The Initial While there was not a great reason that the war began between the DC villains and the Non-Disney Villains, it started as a faux plot, devised by neutral figures on purpose to alleviate their indolence, and take action on becoming involved in any kind of war. Particularly, the imp Bat-Mite (having his favourite television series, revolving around Batman, cancelled, as it was broadcast) summoned the dimensional entity Discord, as the two of them began to work on sorts of plot to put the DC villains into a conflict with other dark forces, mainly comprised by the Non-Disney Villains. Thus, the new war began to unfold, behind those events. In the deepest parts of Tartarus, the goddess of Discord, Eris, set her sights on Hades, the ruler of the infernal realm, desiring to take him on for control over the Underworld kingdom. The god of the Underworld did not hesitate to fight back, as he summoned a group of skeleton warriors, to his aid. Eris effortlessly destroyed his skeleton army, and proceeded to summon a portal, that sucked Hades into an unknown destination. Elsewhere, in a secret facility, operated by the Light, a mysterious organization, Klarion the Witch Boy, one of the newest members of the group was dispatched to track down a powerful magical crystal, located in the mortal world, as the item was needed for the group's goals. He eventually managed to find it, though he also met another figure, who was also after the crystal itself: the Russian mystic Rasputin. In spite of Rasputin's attacks, he was helpless as the demon boy deflected most of his shots and managed to drain away his lifeforce, reducing him to a skeleton, in the process. Klarion then proceeded to collect the crystal and delivered it to the Light. In ancient Camelot, a new powerful sorceress, known as Morgaine Le Fay, rose up as the rightful ruler of the kingdom. In the proceedings, she banished the former Knight of the Round Table Ruber, from her kingdom, after his previous misdeeds against her. However, the rogue knight had other plans, and conspired with fellow sorcerer, Rothbart, forming a partnership between the two. The two villains then made their way to Camelot, to challenge the new queen. The two villains, combined, managed to destroy their adversary, with all of their mighty power. However, in a surprising twist, Morgaine revealed herself to the party, having faked her death as a ploy. She then used her magic to open a time portal, sucking the two villains away. On the other side of the portal, Ruber and Rothbart found themselves in the modern era, where they settled for new methods and approaches into the new world. In the dangerous alleys of Gotham City, the Penguin, one of the most powerful criminal leaders, recruited Roman Torchwick, and his partner-in-crime Neopolitan, to strike against his rival, Black Mask. The two met their rival, as Mask was in the middle of an arms deal, before he was interrupted by the arrival of the two hitmen. Sensing their intentions on stopping him, Black Mask shot at Torchwick with one of his guns, only for Neopolitan to parry his attacks with the use of her special umbrella. Mask then sicced his own men, against the two hitmen, only to be bested by them one by one. Torchwick then turned his sights on Mask, shooting with an incendiary round, directly into Mask's face, burning Mask's skull mask onto his skin. As the two hitmen fled with Mask's money, Mask took the opportunity to escape. In space, at the Kryptonite mines, operated by Lex Luthor, another criminal leader, the two miners, Tyler and Jefferson began their work of digging, as part of their employer's demands. They were interrupted by the arrival of Livewire, a powerful elemental figure sent by her mysterious employer to gather some of the radioactive mineral for herself, as part of her vendetta against Superman. She attacked and killed the two miners in her way, but her powers interacted with the kryptonite in such a way to give one of the miners, Tyler, regenerative abilities, that allowed him to heal from her assault. Taking a jackhammer, Tyler busted open a water main, spraying Livewire and causing her to short-circuit. Livewire's employer revealed himself, as Mok Swagger made his way into the mine, having witnessed the whole fight behind the shadows. Intrigued by Tyler's newfound powers, he proposed to take him as a new partner. Tyler, seeing potential in Mok's schemes, agreed and departed with Mok, leaving Livewire behind. At the planet Apokolips, the ruler and god of the planet Darkseid got attacked by Flogg and his armada of mutants, as he prepared the invasion to kill the dark god to take his place as the planet's new ruler. However, Darkseid proved quite the strong challenge, defeating Flogg with ease. Though, he survived due to the intervention of the sorcerer Skeletor, Darkseid still made his move against the two villains, fighting them at once, eventually driving them off his planet. At the end of the battle, Skeletor revealed himself to Flogg and departed, along with the mutant captain, and his mutant army. At the lost city of Atlantis, the terrorrist mastermind El Supremo, and his wife and partner Messina, led a submarine invasion force to the city, hoping to exploit the city's resources . He started his conquest, by bombing the city's perimeters, killing many innocent civillians in the process. With El Supremo focused on the bombardment, Messina left her husband's command sub to take on a platoon of Atlantean Soldiers sent to stop them. Immune to the soldiers' weapons, Messina used her sorcery to summon a whirlpool, decimating the Atlanteans' ranks. The invasion led to victory, as Supremo began to plunder the city's resources for himself. At a luxurious household, operated by Carmine Falcone, another powerful criminal leader, the mobster hosted a party with several of his personal guests, regarding Roman Torchwick's attack on Black Mask. However, the night was crashed, as the anti-hero Red Hood invaded the household. However, rather than attacking them directly, he warned Falcone and his guests about the series of events that would soon unfold. Meanwhile, in CADMUS' secret bunker, several associates, including the government agents Kent Mansley, Amanda Waller, Bishop, and Alpha, and the scientists Hugo Strange, and Dr. Sivana, had been assembled, as they discussed a new threat that might stand up against them in the near future. Particularly, Kent Mansley revealed bit of information, regarding a "meteor crash", that happened the previous day. He concluded that this was not a normal "meteor crash" they were about to deal with, but a serious menace. Elsewhere in a secret facility, Baxter Stockman forged a partnership with fellow villain, Mark Desmond. Together, they managed to develop a super soldier formula. Matters got worse when Desmond discovered Stockman's secret project, containing several skeletons in his closet. The scientist then started to turn on Stockman and threatened him in the process. In space, Mok and Tyler unleashed the lethal virus Thrax to serve Mok under his wing. After the failed assault on the planet Apokolips, Flogg expressed his frustration about his defeat, as well as declaring his vengeance against Darkseid. Skeletor, now Flogg's chief advisory, stated that the fight was just a ploy and that it would eventually lead them to their victory. In the farther regions of the globe, the rogue criminal Valmont met with Ra's Al Ghul, a powerful warrior. Ra's Al Ghul delivered him the statue of Shendu, as he tasked the criminal to free the demon sorcerer from his imprisonment with the use of special Talismans. Elsewhere, the demon Trigon approached Rasputin, still in his reduced skeletal form. The mystic reluctantly struck a deal with the demon, with Trigon offering a magical reliquary to Rasputin that boosted his powers and gave him back his former humanity. At Apokolips, Darkseid welcomed his ally, as Kal-El made his way to Darkseid's headquarters, having been informed about Flogg's offensive against his ally, and joined forces with the Apokolips ruler in his next conquest. And in the city of Atlantis, the aftermath of El Supremo's assault resulted in the destruction of the underwater kingdom, now mostly buried in ruins, as well as the death of it's king. The Atlanteans swore revenge against the outside world, with Ocean Master leading the now dissarayed Atlantean troopers to the surface. Gods and Monsters In the Underworld, now controlled by Eris, and joined by Dionysus as her new regent, the god of war Ares approached the new rulers and he secretly joined their league. However, he requested he be released from Zeus' shackles, a sign that he was bound to the king of the gods. Eris accepted the offer on the condition that Ares retrieve the Book of Peace, an item needed for Eris' next plots. Ares accepted, delighting the two gods, as they released him from his shackles, free to serve his own will. As part of his conquest, the Ocean Master delegated his chief ambassador, the Black Manta, on a mission to Egypt, requesting the Pharaoh Rameses, surrender his kingdom to the Atlantean fleet. The arrogant pharaoh refused, leading to a full confrontation between both armies on the opposite sides of the River Nile. When the Egyptian soldiers approached, the Ocean Master used his mystic powers to separate the waters of the river in two directions, creating an opening. Both of the armies advanced . However, just as the Egyptian soldiers got close to the Atlantean crew, the Ocean Master revealed his trump card as he used his mystic powers bring down the waters of the River Nile, sweeping away most of the Egyptian soldiers. The Atlantean soldiers, beneath the water, then slaughtered the drowning Egyptians, a horrified action seen on the surface by Rameses and the remain Egyptian survivors. In the city of Baghdad, Black Adam infiltrated the Golden Land to steal the three golden balls, that protect the city on orders of an unknown benefactor. However, he was anticipated by Zigzag, the city's chief adviser and wizard, provoking the super villain to take the golden balls by force. Zigzag blasted his foe with lightning bolts, only for Adam to parry his attacks. Black Adam then waited for the wizard to drop his guard, allowing him to summon a magical sphere, that evaporated Zigzag's illusions. He then stunned the wizard, with some powerful blasts. Beaten severely, Zigzag used a whip to stop his foe's attacks, while at the same time he used all of his might to knock Adam into some of the city's walls, weakening him. He then crafted a portal and blasted Adam into it, sucking him to another section of the world. In space, Mok had Thrax infiltrate a room, containing the genetic code and material of General Zod. The code was required for Mok's plans. However, the malevolent Parasite obtained it first, forcing the two of them to fight over it. When Parasite tried to punch his foe, Thrax easily caught his punch and knocked him out. He then tried to stun the virus with his eye beams. However, Thrax easily stopped his attacks by defusing a grenade and tossing it at his foe. The resulting explosion and surrounding flames stunned the inter-galactic being, draining him of energy, causing him to faint in the process, allowing Thrax to obtain the sample, who in return gave it to Mok. Under Darkseid's command, Kal-El led the galactic Parademon troops into an all assault against Zygon and his armanda. He advanced towards Zygon's compound, destroying most of Zygon's droids in the process. Zygon then stepped forward to deal with Kal-El personally. However he was helpless, as Kal-El easily hacked him to pieces. He then proceeded to annihilate the entire compound, destroying the entire armada completely. At a secret facility at CADMUS, Alpha met with a new addition to the staff, the scientist Dr. Kirk Langstrom. The scientist then revealed the reason for his research on science, as his family, primarily his daughter, Carly, drove him to find new approaches to cure them, unbeknownst to him, Alpha was secretly using the information he gave to him for his own advantage. In another room in the same zone, Bishop stumbled upon some secret and private documents, regarding the research of the scientist Victor Fries. He learned about the scientist's explanation on the treatment, for his ill wife, Nora, who was put into a cryogenic chamber. At the same time, Victor Fries insisted that he found a way of achieving immortality, a detail Bishop kept in mind for future plans. In CADMUS' base, Kent Mansley's suspicions proved to be true as the "meteor crash" was revealed to be an extraterrestrial being, known as Brainiac, who proceeded to lay waste on Earth. To that end, Amanda Waller sent Kent Mansley to apprehend the alien and bring him back to the base. The following morning, Kent Mansley confronted Brainiac, with the army of the United States at his disposal. Yet they were no match for Brainiac as he effortlessly destroyed several tanks and a missile, much to the shock of the others, including General Rogard. He then demonstrated his might, by summoning a deadly blast, that exploded a thousand miles away, from their position, forcing Mansley and his army to retreat. At Lex Corps, Lex Luthor had found out that several of his personal documents had been stolen. He became suspicious about his new employee, who revealed himself to be Zartan, an agent of Cobra Commander, and the person who delivered all of the stolen documents to Cobra. Zartan attempted to escape, with Luthor, and his partner-in-crime Mercy Graves, following him in hot-pursuit. They eventually cornered him and interrogated him for more information. At a local museum in Gotham City, the dashing anti-hero Selina Kyle, posing as Catwoman, infiltrated the exhibition gallery where she found a magical talisman in a glass protection case which was required for her benefactor's next plots. Suddenly, she was ambushed by the Dark Hand, a group of mercenaries led by Valmont, who was also after the talisman. As soon as Catwoman broke through the glass and stole the talisman, a fight began, as the Dark Hand's henchmen attempted to steal the artifact from her possession, only for the thief to counter most of her foes' attacks, knocking them back. Just as one of the Dark Hand's lackeys managed to break her guard, a crew of police officers arrived on the scene, forcing the Dark Hand to retreat. As for Catwoman, she easily sneaked away from the crime scene, driving the police officers into confusion. In a deserted parking lot in Gotham City, the minor criminal Joe Chill attempted to run for his life, as he was pursued by the enigmatic Black Knight, after he stole a valuable item from her. Despite his efforts, he was caught by Black Knight, forcing him to fight. Joe attempted to gun her down, only for the woman to disarm him. He then attempted to flee, not wanting to risk his life any further. However, Knight caught up to him, using her specialized whip to destroy a section of the building's ceiling, above Joe, burying him in rumbles. She left him dying in the rubble as she retrieved the artifact. After Zartan's confession and capture, Lex Luthor transmitted a message to Cobra Commander and Destro, threatening his two adversaries, and warning them about their next move against him. Cobra Commander was unconvinced, as he put his next plan into motion. Following their failure to acquire the magical talisman, Shendu punished the Dark Hand followers, and demanded that he would not tolerate another humiliation and disgrace. Meanwhile, in another region, Selina Kyle handed the magical talisman to her associate, Talia al Ghul, daughter of the inter-national warrior Ra's Al Ghul, thus succeeding in her mission. Talia, on the other hand, stated that despite her success, there was much progress they had to achieve in order to complete their work. Elsewhere, Brainiac was approached by Black Knight, who persuaded him to form an alliance, hoping the two of them would dominate the world. Seeing potential in the woman's capabilities, Brainiac agreed to join forces with her. At CADMUS' base, Amanda Waller decided to delegate Kent Mansley on another undisclosed mission, following his failure to capture Brainiac. At Black Mask's headquarters, Black Mask recruited the lethal assassin, Deathstroke, to blow a strike at Penguin's forces, hoping that he would humiliate him in the same way he was. Elsewhere, the Penguin's hitman, Roman Torchwick, took control of the notorious organization, the Jokerz, after asserting his authority over the group, ordering them to serve him as his new elite force. In a mysterious location, Klarion the Witch Boy forged an alliance with the cultist woman Cinder Fall, hoping that her assistance would help him in his journey to the mortal world. Elsewhere, Ruber and Rothbart's team got a new addition, as the sorceress Circe joined their ranks, as she took an interest in both villains. Bitter after his battle with Zigzag, Black Adam was found by Ares, who had learned about his previous fight. Instead of punishing him, Ares decided to delegate his mission, on getting the Book of Peace to Adam, as a means to redeem himself from his previous humiliation. Meanwhile in Egypt, Rameses returned to his palace, deprived of his Egyptian army. Just then, he was approached by Zigzag, now ambassador of the One-Eyes, led by King One-Eye, who granted an audience with the fallen pharaoh. Zigzag then proposed Rameses join forces with the One-Eyes, to rebuild his strength, after the Ocean Master's assault. Rameses reluctantly accepted his offer, as a means to defend his kingdom from upcoming attacks. Landing in the Galra Empire, Flogg and Skeletor met with Grune, one of the realm's new guardians. The two villains reached a mutual agreement and compromise with Grune, as the humanoid cat gave his full support to the team. In an unknown part of the galaxy, the Drej, led by the Drej Queen, began their plan of annihilating all life on the planet Earth, by sending their subordinate, Sinestro, on a new assignment on the planet. At Apokolips, Darkseid congratulated Kal-El for his victory against Zygon, although he explained that he would send him again on an another undisclosed mission. Meanwhile, at an unknown region in space, Mok, having obtained Zod's genetic code, activated his supercomputer to examine it. He then set on to the next phase of his plans. Blackmail and Theft In the Artic Ocean, Victor Fries, still focused on his research, was ambushed by CADMUS' associate Bishop, and his submarine fleet, who laid waste to Victor's lab, nearly killing Victor's wife, Nora, still in her cryogenic chamber. Bishop then blackmailed him, demanding he show loyalty and devotion to CADMUS, in return for preserving Nora's life. Victor reluctantly agreed to the man's proposition. On the Fire Nation's borders, the Atlantean ambassador, Black Manta, while escorted by a platoon of Atlantean soldiers, met up with the Fire Nation officer, Admiral Zhao, for a meeting, regarding turf management. Things heated up, when Zhao unexpectedly set the meeting up, as he set loose a platoon of his own Fire Nation soldiers. Black Manta, having been prepared for a possible attack, easily overwhelmed his foes, while at the same time he ordered his Atlantean guards to attack. They managed to break through the Fire Nation defenses, including sinking their ship, forcing Zhao to retreat. At his temple in the city of El Dorado, the shaman Tzekel Kan was informed about Bane's presence, near the Golden City. He decided to meet him, intending to sacrifice him, as an honor to the gods. Upon meeting him, Kan used his illusions, as a means to intimidate him, but Bane pumped himself full of Venom to even the odds. He then knocked the shaman back. However, Kan used his powers to hypnotize an alligator near a swamp, that attempted to devour him. Surprisingly enough, Bane survived, breaking the alligator's neck in the process. He then proceeded to beat Kan to a pulp, killing him. At Baxter Stockman's lab, fed up with his partner's threats, Stockman decided to turn on Desmond, blasting his rival with a shot from a high tech gun. He then proceeded to leave his foe to his fate, as he had set an explosive in his laboratory, setting it ablaze. Stockman then attempted to flee, only to be stopped by Hun, a chief lackey of his supervisor, the Utrom Shredder, who demanded the scientist report to his master. Desmond soon caught up, encountering the the two of them, forcing the martial artist to fight. Desmond then drank a liquid vial containing the Blockbuster formula, that turned him into a rogue beast, so that it would even the odds. The beast managed to hold off Stockman and Hun, even pushing the enforcer from a high lift down to the ground, leaving him unconscious for the time being. Desmond made the mistake of standing in a pool of water, giving Stockman the perfect chance to increase the voltage in the water, underneath Desmond, electrocuting him. The resulting electrocution and the burning laboratory destroyed the building's foundation, toppling most of the debris right onto Desmond, crushing him underneath. At that moment, Hun recovered and took Stockman back to the Utrom Shredder's headquarters, to report him for the damage. At the eccentric circus, the psychotic criminal, the Scarecrow, encountered the sinister ringmaster, Professor Screweyes, challenging him to a duel of fear and psychosis, for the prize of Screweyes' fear machine radio. Screweyes refused to give it freely to the villain, leaving it to an open battle between the two villains, to acquire it. The Scarecrow activated another machine, that controlled fear bringing forth several lesser demons. While frightened at first glance, Screweyes did not give up, turning on his fear machine radio to the level of "screaming mad". The Scarecrow was covered in a mist of nightmares and frightening visions, most of them that resulted in the Scarecrow's madness, and in Screweyes's. Whether Scarecrow survived the incident, and escaped the circus remains currently unknown. Having been busy looking for the talismans, Valmont noticed that Red Hood had been interfering with his other criminal assignments. To that end, he sent his enforcer Hak Foo to deal with the anti-hero. What the criminal didn't take into account was the fact that Red Hood hired fellow anti-hero Red X, as his new accomplice. Hak Foo encountered the two anti-heroes, provoking them into battle. He managed to beat up Red Hood with several critical hits. However, Red X proved to be a formidable opponent, as he managed to hold off his foe, and deflected most of his attacks. Upon Red Hood's recovery, Hak Foo was helpless, as Red Hood and Red X teamed up to beat him down, eventually defeating him. At Lex Corp, the corrupt businessman, Derek Powers, was intercepted by the Crimson Twins, Tomax and Xamot, demanding Zartan's release,after his capture by Lex Luthor. Powers refused, leaving the Crimson Twins to take action against him. Their cover was blown, as Powers gunned them down. Surviving Powers' shots, Tomax and Xamot advanced, eliminating Powers' sidekick, Mr. Fixx, in the process. They proceeded to toss an open fire extinguisher, right on Powers, badly injuring him, before they made their escape from the corporation. Instructed by Black Mask to kill the Penguin's hitman, Roman Torchwick, Deathstroke managed to track him down. When Torchwick opened fire at his enemy, Deathstroke easily deflected the bullets. He then proceeded to clash with the crime lord, eventually knocking him out. Before he had the chance to eliminate him, however, Torchwick's partner-in-crime, Neopolitan, arrived to aid Tochwich, disarming Deathstroke, and freeing Torchwick from his grasp. The two of them then made their escape, by teleportation, infuriating Deathstroke. In space, Mok, intrigued about Sinestro's yellow rings, and their immense and terrible power, hired the sadist Rooter member, Ragnarok, and sent him to battle the ring-wielder. Upon meeting Sinestro, Ragnarok proceeded to mock his abilities, only for Sinestro to knock him out with a light beamed from his ring. Ragnarok then unleashed a strong aura, straining Sinestro. However, he was not completely worn out, as Sinestro managed to hold off Ragnarok's attacks. Sinestro delivered the fatal blown as he unleashed a burst of light out of his yellow ring, that hurled Ragnarok to an unknown part of the universe. On the planet Apokolips, Darkseid's son, Kalibak, having grown jealous of Kal-El's victory, requested his father down the Galra Empire, to prove himself, along with the help of fellow soldier, the Black Beetle. Darkseid gave permission to the assignment. On their arrival to the Galra Empire, Kalibak and the Black Beetle took down several lizard troopers, guarding the empire, before they faced off Grune, and his fellow partner Sendak, the Empire's main guardians. With Grune focused on the Black Beetle, Kalibak used the chance to creep up behind Grune, knocking him off. Sendak then appeared to his aid, by severly injuring Kalibak, with his powerful arm, before he left an opening for the recovered Grune to electrocute him, with the use of his powerful magic-club weapon, collapsing in the process. The Black Beetle, now alone, deals with the enemies personally. He drew a sword and a gun, and charged forward at Sendak and Grune, ready to take them down. He managed to hold off many attacks, though he was outmatched by both Sendak and Grune, who continuously blasted their foe, with their weapons. Strained and confused, the Black Beetle made a final stand, against his rivals, only for Sendak to take him out, with a shot of his powerful arm, finally defeating him. As for Kalibak, he managed to recover and escape, not wanting to risk his life any further. Tired of waiting for Black Adam's achievement, Ares decided to accomplish Eris' mission alone. He eventually tracked down the Book of Peace at the castle of the dour King Haggard. However, the old king appeared and charged forward at the intruder, clashing him in a battle of swords. Although Haggard managed to hold off his enemy for some time, tossing away his helmet in the process, he was no match against the god's battle experience, as he easily overpowered him, eventually pushing him from his castle to his apparent demise. He then took the Book into his possession. At his hideout, Black Mask learned of Deathstroke's failure, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Elsewhere, in the facility of Belle Reve, Zartan was brought in as prisoner, sent by Lex Luthor, after his interrogation. He was horrified to look on the facility's new enviroment, as several prisoners, including Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Tommy Terror, Icicle Junior and Professor Ojo, drove in absolute madness, wishing to find an escape route at all cost. Elsewhere, Black Knight and Brainiac recruited the Rooters into their services, hoping that more assistance would help them on their next battles. At the Foot Clan's headquarters, Hun brought Stockman to his supervisor, the Utrom Shredder. Learning of Stockman's lab's incident, the Shredder decided to punish the scientist for his intolerance, ordering Hun to deal with Stockman himself. The now comatosed and mutilated Derek Powers was brought before his superior, Lex Luthor, who put him on a chemotherapeutic station in order to heal his wounds, under the sight of his own men. Meanwhile, on the alleys of Gotham City, Roman Torcwick met with his supervisor, the Penguin, informing him about his near assassination by Deathstroke. The Penguin then decided that the time had come to gather his remain associates, on purpose to form a team of Gotham's super-villains, that "it would do the job, they hadn't unable to make it alone". On a secret lair, CADMUS' associate, Kent Mansley, met up with the enigmatic villain, the Riddler, seeking his help to explain about the way, the Arkham City works, to understand it's enviroment and methods. The Riddler complied, by filling him with the all information he needed. At the planet Apokolips, Kalibak arrived, only to encounter his father's wrath, as his failure against the latter's mission, led up to the Scarab's demise. He decided to punish him, though it wasn't quite sure, what kind of punishment, Kalibak was about to receive. In the medieval Camelot, the time-travelling being, known as Nox, approached Morgaine Le Fay, as he was aware of the being's time-control abilities. He demanded to help him restoring his past life, by sending him on the past, through time-travelling. Morgaine complied by opening a time portal, that teleported Nox from Camelot. However, she mistakely transported him in the future, rather than the past. On the other side of the portal, Nox was found by Cinder Fall, who took him under her wing, after seeing potential in the being's powers. At the Dark Hand's headquarters, the Heylin warrior, Chase Young, delivered a talisman to the Dark Hand, explaining his mutual agenda he also shared with the faction. In the Underworld, Ares delivered the Book of Peace to Eris, setting in motion her next course: to eliminate the king of the gods, Zeus. Meanwhile, Rasputin began his work, by summoning a group of undead zombies, to his cause. Elsewhere, in a deep jungle, Bane, with the inclusion of Ma'alefa'ak, Metallo, Star Sapphire, and Cheetah, had gathered for a fated meeting... In-Between Rounds At a party in Gotham City, Paris Franz shamelessly offended Maddie Fenton, prompting her companion Vlad Masters to humiliate him in front of all his guests. Vlad Masters then challenged Franz to a duel on the docks of the city. As promised, Franz appeared on the docks, confronting his rival. Vlad Masters then assumed his ghost form, becoming Vlad Plasmius. He knocked his enemy aside with several punches, proceeding punching him in the face repeatedly. He delivered the fatal blow with a powerful shot, leaving him for dead. In an abandoned facility, the notorious prankster, Jack Spicer, ventured through the lab to steal some toxic waste for his latest projects, alongside the Heylin witch Wuya. He encountered Killer Moth, provoking him to battle. However, Moth's playful gadgets and ridiculous performance did not intimidate Spicer, but amused him. Killer Moth then entered a vehicle and attempted to flee. However, soon enough he got radiated by his surrounding fleas, as they infested his body, transforming him into a giant hybrid. In that mode, he caught up with Spicer, surprising him, as he knocked him aside. While not realizing his true form, Moth looked at himself in the mirror, as he shockingly, yet intrigued, saw the dramatic changes. During the distraction, Jack Spicer made his escape, along with his demonic companion, leaving Moth to cry over his mutilated appearance. At his house, the British corporate manager, Mad Mod, was challenged by Dr. Greed and his goons, who wished to kick him out of their criminal syndicate. His tricks managed to distract Mod, forcing him to make a tactical retreat. Thinking that he had won the day, Dr. Greed was caught off guard, when Mod reappeared and mocked him. Mod then proceeded to tilt the floor, beneath Dr. Greed and his men, toppling one of them into the abyss below his house. Seeing that the tide had turned against him, Dr. Greed and his remaining henchmen attempted to flee, only for Mad Mod to corner them. Helpless, Greed and his men fell to their doom. When Mad Mod noticed Dr. Greed's pet-snake in the commotion, he did not hesitate to tilt the floor once again, beneath the snake, sending it to its master's fate At an underground subway station in Gotham City, the Gangreen Gang continued their usual antics. However, they were interrupted by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, who were bothered by the gang's antics in the city, and decided to stop them at any cost. At first , the Gangreen Gang mocked the women, only for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy to reveal their skills and abilities, besting every single member of the gang, saving Ace for last. Before Ace could even react, Poison Ivy knocked out the Gang's leader with a powerful punch, taking him out easily. At a talent show in Arkham City, the talented performers, Puppetino and Abra Kadabra began their performances of puppetry. However, Abra Kadabra's performance drew more attention, than Puppetino's performance, provoking him to do away with him out of jealousy. He set him up, by distracting him with a musical box, buying time for Puppetino to sneak up from behind and attach special strings to him. Abra Kadabra managed to free himself from the strings and proceeded to turn his crowd into lifeless puppets. Puppetino attempted to flee, only to share the same fate with the crowd, turned into a puppet by Kadabra. In Star City, prior to his imprisonment, Icicle Junior, and fellow partner, Killer Frost, spread chaos and disorder in the city. Their reign of chaos came to an end, when Remington Smisse, a hired hitman of an unknown benefactor, arrived and demanded they stop their antics. Icicle Junior, mocking the stranger's orders, revealed his lethal powers, by conjuring ice, through his hand. However, Smisse gunned down Junior, severely injuring him. Killer Frost then stood up for her partner, by blasting through her enemy's defenses, with her icy powers. Nevertheless, Smisse managed to shoot her down, defeating her. Upon recovering, Junior witnessed Killer Frost's defeat and hastily summoned an icy wave of water, as a defense shield. Nevertheless, Smisse destroyed the shield, proceeding to shoot Junior down, defeating him. In Wonderland, Queen Gnorga assumed control of the realm, much to the dismay of the Wizard of Wonderland, who wished to take her out and claim control for himself. He hired the deadly hitman, Mumbo Jumbo, to do the job. Mumbo, however had other plans. Nevertheless, he challenged the "Queen of Mean", easily deflecting her attacks, proceeding to knock her aside. He then cast a spell on Gnorga, slowly turning her into a rosebush. At that moment, he revealed his treacherous side, by shooting a magical blast at the Wizard, knocking him down. He then fully transformed Gnorga into a rosebush, before summoning a large tornado, that sucked Gnorga into an unknown realm. He then set his sights on the Wizard, having recovered from the hit. Mumbo used his deck of cards to threaten him, driving the Wizard to the doorway. However, at the sight of the giant knave card, the Wizard melted into nothingness. In the medieval era, in the outskirts of Camelot, the sorcerer Felix Faust acquired a magical orb and a spellbook, required for his designs. Sadly for him, other sorcerers were also after the two possessions. Particularly, Rothbart's associates, Clavious and Zelda, tracked down Felix Faust, hoping to take advantage of the items for their own efforts to reach Rothbart. Before Faust's eyes, Clavious absorbed a small portion of the orb's powers to fuel his own. However, Felix destroyed the orb, before Clavious could obtain the orb's full power. Still, Clavious blasted Felix, with the little remaining power he had acquired, besting him in a battle of magic. Clavious and Zelda then took the spellbook and made their escape. At the Iceberg Louge, a trio of villainesses, particularly Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Livewire, (the latter affiliated with the villainesses, prior to her employment with Mok) gathered on to overtake the criminal underworld. Meanwhile in Harvey Dent's office, Vlad Plasmius (under the alias of "Vlad Masters"), tried to bribe his opponent for the Mayor position. When Dent refused his proposition, Vlad Masters threatened to reveal some dark secrets regarding Dent's mental condition. The British empire expanded, as Mad Mod allied with El Supremo and Messina, wishing to see the British Supremacy come to pass in the historical records. Elsewhere, the sorcerers Clavious and Zelda managed to time-travel, into the future, and reunite with Rothbart, and his partner Ruber. Meanwhile, the beaten sorcerer Felix Faust was found by Nox, (prior to his meeting with Morgaine Le Fay). Using brute force, Nox demanded he show him an alternate way to travel back in time. Felix reluctantly agreed, giving away all the information he required. New Alliances Assembling his own team of scientists, (mainly comprised by Emil Hamilton, John Henry Irons, Karen Beecher, Kimiyo Hoshi, William Magnus, Platinum, and Patrick Dugan) into his household, Dr. Sivana got suddely ambushed by Black Knight, and her team of Rooters, who wanted to test the strenght of her new teammates, by setting on Sivana as their first target. When she gave the order, Black Knight's Rooters brutally killed most of the scientists, including Sivana himself, before they made their escape. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, before she would lead the assault on Mount Olympus, Eris freed Thanatos, another subject bound by Zeus, by destroying his shackles, so that he would deliver his revenge against the king of the gods. The god of death managed to breach through Olympus defenses, under the guise of a middle-aged man, before revealing his true form to Zeus, and battle him personally. In spite of his efforts, Zeus managed to beat him up, leaving no option but summoning a Minotaur to deal with the king of the gods. Zeus then donned his battle armor and disintegrated the Minotaur with little effort. Eris then appeared to aid Thanatos, but before she would even attack, Zeus retaliated, forcing her to teleport away, leaving him to focus with the rest of Thanatos' army. However, Eris' escape was a ploy, as she secretly returned and modeled her body into a twisted version of Sinbad. She then crept up behind Zeus' back, taking him by surprise, as she destroyed his suit armor with a strong fist. Thanatos' army, with the inclusion of Cerberus and Minotaurs, then proceeded to overwhelm Zeus, destroying him entirely. Elsewhere, at a secret hideout, Tala, an apprentice of the sorcerer Felix Faust, received a transmission from the spirit of Felix, through her magic mirror, still trapped in the medieval era. The sorcerer demanded his release, but before he would continue, Rasputin barged in Tala's hideout, promoting her into battle. He summoned a giant stone golem, resembling a pegasus, to kill her, only for Tala to destroy it with ease. She was caught off guard, however, when Rasputin used his mystic powers to seal Tala in an glass cage, while he also bound Felix's spirit in a suit of armor, allowing for Rasputin to control him. In the Artic Ocean, Bishop, still operating Victor Fries' facility, got attacked by the alien warlord, known as Vilgax, who made his way to kill the CADMUS executive. However, Bishop was saved by his new bodyguard, as Victor Fries, now modeled into a high-tech and exo-skeleton suit, which they had been given after a series of procedures and upgrades of Bishop's latest technology development, stood up to defend his superior, this time serving under the alias Mr. Freeze. When Mr. Freeze raised a gun weapon, Vilgax disarmed him, before knocking him aside. He was saved by his polar bear sidekick, which managed to buy time for Mr. Freeze to raise again his weapon, and proceed to blast down his foe, with two powerful shots, defeating the alien. The CADMUS' associates then took the unconscious body, back to CADMUS' secret facility. Still at the Riddler's lair, the enigmatic villain interrogated Kent Mansley in his further research. However, their conversation was overheard by a police officer, standing outside of the Riddler's hideout. The officer installed a micro-chip into the household, allowing for her superior to receive information, and to call reinforcements, to back her up. She then broke up into the house, taking the two villains by surprise, while also revealing her identity, as the police officer was no one other than the Baroness, Cobra Commander's right-hand woman. She then captured the two figures and brought them to COBRA industries. At a sacred tomb in Egypt, Hotep and Huy offered a rather radical solution to Rameses’ problems, by resurrecting the currently deceased high priest Imhotep, to aid them in their defensive call. While sceptical of the solution, as it was considered taboo to awaken the dead, Rameses reluctantly agreed to the solution. At Valmont's hideout, as Valmont collected the talisman from the Dark Hand's henchmen, he was intercepted by the Heylin warrior Chase Young, who pressured the group in their mission to free Shendu. Fearing of her father's uprising in the war, Talia al Ghul arrived in Japan, to seek the Foot Clan warrior, Karai, after being informed about her potential. She asked her help about elminating Ra's Al Ghul's criminal empire by any means. Karai agreed to help her, as the two of them have a mutual enemy. In space, Skeletor authorized the destruction of one of Darkseid's secret bases, hoping that it would cut off his supply of power. While the mutants were unsure about the warlock's command, including Slush Head, Flogg gave consent to it, much to Skeletor's happiness. At the modern era, learning of another demon's presence, which immense and terrible would aid them on their next courses, Rothbart, Clavious, and Zelda set on a forest to summon a lesser Fire Demon, to lay waste on the forest, so that it would awaken the said demon from his slumber, located within a special tree. They managed to release the Fire Demon, all the while it set the entire forest on fire, destroying the special tree, in which the demon of destruction, known as Hexxus, was sealed within it. The tactic was a succeed, as Hexxus was released from his slumbler, ready to take action in the war. The Fire Demon then attempted to weaken Hexxus with his fiery powers. However, Hexxus proved superior to the Demon, as he easily blew off his attacks, stunned him with his own powerful force, weakening him, and then absorbed his lifeforce, assuming a much more powerful form in the process, with the Demon's lifeforce living within him. In the alleys of Gotham City, the Penguin assembled his team of super-villains (mainly comprised by himself, Firefly, Ragdoll, Killer Croc, and Killer Moth). On the other side, Wuya gathered her own Heylin warriors, as well, (consisted by Katnappe, the Chameleon-Bot, Tubbimura, and Jack Spicer). The Heylin warriors decided to take on this newly formed super-villain team, directed by the Penguin, confronting their rivals at an abandoned facility. The Penguin ordered his forces to attack, followed by Wuya's command to retaliate. Katnappe was the first warrior to strike, destroying Firefly's weapon, attached to his arm, destroying it's function. Jack Spicer followed, as he summons a bright light from a mysterious weapon, stunning Killer Croc, in the process. At that moment, Katnappe did not realise about Ragdoll's approach, who easily beat her up with a powerful punch, reeling and knocking her out. The Chameleon-Bot then made his move, assuming the form of a lion to attack, only to be bested by Killer Croc, as the mutated hybrid monster crashed him down with a stack of barrels. Tubbimura then charged forward at the Penguin, knocking him off. His success lasted shortly, as Killer Croc advanced towards him, and beat him down with his brute force. With only Jack Spicer left, the boy attempted to make a stand against the Penguin. However, the Penguin called his new addition and Spicer's previous rival, Killer Moth. At the sight of the creature, Spicer retreated, not wanting to face off the monster again, followed by Wuya, who ranted about his cowardice, leaving the battle in favor of the Penguin's team. Meanwhile, Ra's Al Ghul hired the assassins Cheshire and Sportsmaster, as his new bodyguards. Their assistance was required, as the warrior was suddenly ambushed by a division of Foot Clan soldiers, directed by Karai, during a briefing with his assassins. He left the battle to the two hitmen, as he would have other matters to attend. The Foot Clan's ninjas advanced. However, the combined strenght of the two assassins bested the Ninja soldiers, leaving only Karai on the battlefield. When Karai attempted to impale Sportmaster with her katana sword, he parried the blow, by catching her sword on midair, before disarming her. Cheshire then clashed swords and knives with Karai, distracting long enough for Sportmaster to reveal his trump card, by throwing an armored disc behind Cheshire and Karai, with the assassin easily dodging the incoming shot, and hitting Karai instead, knocking her out. He then made his escape, along with his partner, leaving the unconscious Karai on the battlefield. On another region, Cinder Fall discussed with her allies a request to boost and enchance her abilities, so that she would gain a more confident role in the team. She specifically mentioned the annihilation of Volcana, an uncontrolled elemental being, that might be a threat to Klarion's team. Her new ally, Nox, oblidged and set off to his mission. He happened upon her, while she was rushed on an important assignment. Before he would even begin, Volcana blasted Nox away with a powerful shot, although he managed to decelerate the attack, with his blade. She proceeded to shoot him, sending him flying away. Just as then, Nox revealed his trump card, as he stopped time, and the flow of his near surroundings, while he recovered his blade at the same time. Volcana, however, seemed immune to Nox's method, and blasted him again, leaving him in a vulnerable state. Before she would dealt the fatal blow, Nox unleashes a powerful burst of energy, through his blade, upon Volcana, stunning her foe. Cinder Fall then appeared, congratulating her ally, before eliminating Volcana personally. On a secret base of Apokolips, Skeletor, Flogg, and the mutant armanda made their move, intending to hijack and steal some valuable materials, only to be caught by Granny Goodness, a faithful servant of Darkseid. Flogg ordered his soldiers to attack, as Karatti, Hoove, and Slush Head opened fire at the woman. However, Granny easily disarmed them from their weapons. She got un-prepared, though, as Slush charged forward, knocking her off. Outmached, Granny summoned the Furies, (an elite force of assassins) to aid her in her battle. Initially, the Furies managed to break through their defenses. However, Skeletor managed to blast several assassins away with the use of his staff, eventually turning the battle in favor for the mutants. The Furies were bested one by one by the mutants. Granny then attempted to make a final stand. However, Skeletor and the mutants made their escape, having dealt a great damage to Darkseid's munitions. At his household, Carmine Falcone hosted a meeting with his criminal allies, including Jacques Schnee, Gillian Loeb, Rupert Thorne, Candice, Vlad Masters, and Holli Would, to discuss about the state of the war, the ensuing chaos, and the action they must take to retaliate. At Lex Corps, Lex Luthor invited CADMUS' associate, Amanda Waller, for a truce, on purpose to explain most of the villains attacks in Arkham City. At the same time, his subordinate, Derek Powers, awakened from his comatosed state, having been fully treated and healed by Luthor's men. Meanwhile, the alien warlord Vilgax, was brought before CADMUS' scientists Hugo Strange and Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who conducted their analysis on the monster, to understand it's nature and methods. At the same time in CADMUS, fearing for an alien insurrection, Bishop and Alpha hired the mercenary, Joseph Korso, to act as a double-agent, working also for aliens, who are opposed to CADMUS' motives. Meanwhile, the Baroness delivered Kent Mansley and the Ridder, before Cobra Commander, who forced into submission. He then revealed his all mighty power, by unveiling his clone army of soldiers, much to their horror. An an unknown region, Klarion the Witch Boy summoned Eobard Thawne, before his teammates, as he put into motion his next phase of his plans. At the sacred tomb in Egypt, Hotep and Huy began their ritual to resurrect Imhotep, all the while Zigzag looked on. They successfully brought the mummy back to life, with Imhotep casting his lot with Rameses and his high priests for his return to the living world. Back on Mount Olympus, Ares congratulated Eris for her victory against Zeus, while at the same time, both villains, appointed Black Adam, as the new guardian of the realm. They were also joined by the Ocean Master, who had intentions to establish more power and strenght, by allying with the current rulers of Olympus. At his estate, the immortal warrior Vandal Savage assembled his Legion of Doom, (mainly comprised by himself, Bane, Ma'alefa'ak, Metallo, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, and the Mirror Master), as he discussed with the faction, about their next motives. And at the Fire Nation Capital, at his palace, a new challenger was about the emerge, as Fire Lord Ozai stepped forward to make his move in the ensuing war... Category:Spin-off Factions Category:NDvDCVW Contestants